GoodBye
by HardyChic
Summary: Aeris is watching, Cloud as he makes a wish. Not ANY kind of wish. But a wish that comes from his heart, a wish that nobody can stop.


GoodBye  
-------------------  
  
The clouds rolled along the horizon as the sun fell to the ground. I stood there, watching sad memories pass me by. I sometimes thought, what if I didn't sacrifice my life to save Cloud and the others? What if I was still with him? Would the world be gone?  
  
I sat on a high cliff above Nibelhiem. The hometown of the two heros, Cloud and Tifa. Did Cloud miss me? I spreaded out my wings and gently flew to the well. I saw Cloud having a party with the crew. I don't think he misses me. I don't even think he likes me or even did like me.   
  
I looked into the water and saw no reflection. No, I wasn't human anymore. I'm a dead angel Ancient that sacrificed her life for something that the earth didn't deserve. I was so mad at Sephrioth's clones that, I wanted to send them straight to h@ll! It was no fair! I didn't deserve this, neither did Sephy.  
  
Sephy was a ghost angel too. He decided to go back to Midgar and haunt the rest of Shrina. For some reason, it felt like that Sephy wasn't Sephy anymore. Everytime I was in trouble in heaven, he would come and help me. He was never like that on earth. Why?  
  
I looked back into the window and saw that Tifa was looking at the stars. She dropped her head and I thought she saw me. "Cloud! Come here quick!" Tifa yelled.  
  
Cloud came to the window, drunk. "So? What is that?"  
  
"It's a wishing star!" Tifa pointed to a little star that was running across the sky. I don't think they can see me or, they don't want to see me.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Cloud sat on the ledge, trying to act seriously.  
  
"Make a wish!" She closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay, that'll be easy!" Cloud closed his eyes and started to mumble.  
  
"Not any kind of wish Cloud!" She opened her eyes and grabbed his chin.  
  
"Then what kind of wish?" He opened up his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Not a wish that comes from your mind! A wish that comes from the heart. If your words are heard, it'll come true."  
  
"Oh." Cloud wasn't laughing, when Tifa left, he looked at the stars and made a sad face. "I know this won't come true, but I got to try." He paused and closed his eyes. "I wish that I could see Aeris on more time. Or even forever."  
  
I spreaded my wings and flew onto the top of the house. "I know that he wants me back, but I know it won't come true. I'm dead!"  
  
I could hear Cid and Barret talking about space and stuff like that. I never knew that Barret knew alot about the stars. They were sitting on Tifa's roof examing the healthy looking stars. One day, I'll be one.  
  
Looking up at the stars, I heard Tifa and Cloud walking together. "So what did you wish for?" Tifa put her arm around Cloud's back.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't even make a wish." He lied. I was amazed, he told his first lie to Tifa. Maybe he did love me. More than I thought.  
  
They sat down and Tifa started to flirt with him. She even tried to kiss him. But you know Cloud, he likes Tifa as a friend so he backed away and shouted, "Tifa! You and me are friends, I don't like you as much as I like Aeris! And you know that! So don't try to be all mushy with me!" Cloud jumped off the roof and headed to the well.  
  
I flew back to the well and saw Cloud cuddled up in the corner. "I miss Aeris. Why can't Tifa see that we weren't meant to be together?" I flew down to the ground. Curled up, you could hear the sound of Cloud's crying.  
  
"Sh..." I put my hand on his head. "I'm here Cloud."  
  
Cloud lifted his head and whipped his tears from his face. "Who...who's there?"  
  
"Me, Aeris. I heard your wish." I appeared right beside him.  
  
"Huh? Maybe wishes do come true!" He through his arms around me. "I'm so happy to see you! My wish was heard by the angel of pure love."  
  
I looked at him and hugged him back. "So you do care for me?" I pushed away and sat there, staring into the sky. "I thought you didn't care for me anymore cause you had a party and had a great time."  
  
"Aeris, I'd never do that to you! You know how much I love you!" Cloud kissed me on the cheek. "I want us to be together forever."  
  
I sat between his legs, looking up at the stars, I was wondering, if there was a possible way that me and Cloud could be reunited. There is luck, in our hearts. He put his arms around my waist and started to whisper all of the things he thought about me. I was so surprised to her him say that he had a strange feeling. "It feels like you and me are one." He lifted his head to look at the shiny healthy unique stars. "I thought that I'd never see you again. Maybe this is the way its supposed to be." He dropped his head to find Tifa peeved off at him, talking to himself. Cloud looked everywhere. "Aeirs?!" He got up and ran around the well and town calling for me.  
  
"Aeris!! Aeris!! Were are you?!" Cloud stopped and dropped to his knees. "Why?! Why?! Did it have to be like this! Argggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cloud started to cry.  
  
Tifa ran towards Cloud. "Cloud are you alright?" She stopped and put her hand on his back.  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't like you!" He got up and pulled out his sword. "Maybe my wish was heard or, I'm outta of my mind to kill myself. I should've did this along time ago!"  
  
"Noooooooo!" The rest of the crew heard the comotion and came running out.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself buddie!" Barret stopped dead in his tracks and raised his gun.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Cid pulled out his spear.  
  
Yuffie stood there, stoned. Laughing her head off at him.  
  
"Did I miss...! Holy Sh!t!" Red came running out of his house.  
  
"Drop the sword my man!" Vince pulled out his gun too.  
  
"Cloud?! What's wrong?!" Tifa started to cry in horror. "Why are you doing this! I love you!"  
  
Cloud turned around to face his back towards the others. "I'm not the real Cloud that you knew along time ago, Tifa. Zack was the one who was with Sephiroth and you, I was never there. On that day, 3 weeks ago, in Mideel. You thought you helped me get my mind back to who I am. But, it got worser. I remebered that I didn't even know you. I was from...! I not a human, I'm an Ancient. I lied to all of you. Even Aeris."  
  
"Cloud, I knew you were since I met you. You were the only Ancient that joined SOLDIER. The human Cloud Strife never exsisted on earth. Only in Tifa's heart." I reappeard and spreaded out my wings. "We were meant to be."  
  
"Back off Aeris!" Tifa grabbed Cid's spear and threw it at me.  
  
"Noooo!" Cloud leaped infront of me and the spear peirced his heart and went right through him and alomst hit me. Even though I was an Angel, I still could be hurt as a human bein.  
  
Cloud fell to the ground and grabbed my arm. I grabbed him as he fell to the ground. "Nooooo!" I started to cry. I held him close like he did when I died. "This wasn't meant to be." I got up, still crying, I disappeared into the stary night.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa rushed by his side and huged him. "Nooo! I wasn't aiming at you. I was aiming at Aeris."  
  
"Why?" Cloud softly mumbled under his last breath. Cloud closed his eyes and drifted alone in the silent night were the stars sparkled a tiny soft song of pure love.  
  
Tifa hugged him. "Cause......I......loved......you." Tifa passed out right on the spot were Cloud died.  
  
"Tifa?" Barret walked slowly towards Tifa. "Tifa?"  
  
Tifa was knocked out cold from the action that occured on the night of their first promise. Her heavy breath turned into a soft gentle breath.  
  
Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, and Red stood frozen, mouths drooped open, tears forming, and pain throbbing in their body.  
  
"Tifa? Why?" Barret lifted her up and carried her to her house were she was to be treated.  
  
The rest of the crew took turns walking up to Cloud and saying their prayers, feelings, goodbyes, and their thanks for keeping them all together in a world that wouldn't exist without him.  
  
The crew left him and went into the house to say goodbye and head back to their homes. Cid took all of them home in the highwind.  
  
"Mabye this was meant to be. Maybe Cloud and Aeris are one." Cid stared at the dead body near the well. Closing the door, Cid thought he saw two angels. He shook his head, "I must be seeing things. Geez! Gotta cut down on the drinks."  
  
Sephiroth and Aeris flew to Clouds body.  
  
"Cloud wasn't bad at all. I don't why I fought him. Maybe it was something inside my heart that couldn't handle my pain. Or was it that he hated me?" Sepiroth helped Aeris pick up Cloud's body.  
  
"Sephy?" Aeris picked up Cloud's arms.  
  
"Wha?" Sephiroth brought up the legs.  
  
"Do you believe in life after death?" Aeris stopped flying.  
  
"Yeah." Sephiroth stopped. "I hope so. I can make up for my mistakes."  
  
They started flying to a pond secretly hidden in the mountains of Nibelhiem. The pond shone a bright green and blue glow.  
  
"I want this to be special." Aeris dropped Cloud infront of the pond.  
  
"Okay!" Sephiroth lifted up Cloud and put him in Aeris' arms.  
  
Aeris slowly walked into the pond and held him out. Like she remembered when she died. She let him go and he went under, Opening his arms and sinking like a rock. His sword, and clothing blended in with the colors.  
  
"Goodbye." Aeris whispered.  
  
"Bye dude!" Sephiroth gave him the dude sign.  
  
"I'll miss you! When you get lonely, come to heaven. It'll be hard to get to. But if I made it, you can make it also." Aeris flew up into the night sky and held her orb, holy out. "The sun, moon, and stars of the galaxy! Close the pond so nobody can get to him." The orb flew up and bright magic rays surronded the pond's edges.  
  
"Goodbye" The soft words spoken by Cloud. As he enters heaven.  
  
In Tifa's sleep, Tifa feels the power and wakes up to a sunny morning. Remembering nothing, Tifa doesn't remember anything. She didn't even remember killing her best friend. For some reason, these words came from her mouth when she was sleeping. "Goodbye"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth turned into a star that was known as the god of a heaven. Aeris refused for taking care of animal heaven so she stayed as a Angel. Cloud remained as an Angel and soon was reunited with his best lover, Aeris.  
  
The couple were reborn into a new world with nothing but pure grass, animals, water,and plants. Sephiroth remained as the god of Animal heaven and stayed there until he was peeved off at the porcupine that kept on hitting him with his needles.  
  
The new land was known as The Promised Land. A land of pure happiness.   
  
The last words from Sephiroth, Aeris, and Cloud to us are, "Goodbye"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: If anything from this story is rewritten into a site, they will pay. Please ask permisson first. Email me at: hardy_chic@hotmail.com  
  
This is not the real story that became of the game. This is my feelings and thoughts towards two lovers who sacrificed their whole life to be a hero of the planet and soon all will be reunited in a new world, The Promise Land.  
  
We all know, Cloud and Aeris  
are one.  



End file.
